


To: The Future, 295 11, 31st street

by MX_Reece



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Reece/pseuds/MX_Reece
Summary: Dear Future of 295 11, 31st street-





	To: The Future, 295 11, 31st street

Hello,

How are you doing when you are reading this letter addressed to you, the future, the abstract concept of a future yet unseen by my younger eyes and unheard of by all until that future comes which is to say never, for the future for me is the present for you, the reader of this letter.  
Are you committing a federal crime?

Don't worry, old friend, I trust your judgment on the meaning of this future and more so i trust you with my mail and post lest though not my heart.  
I have been well since my last fetter sent to you and it is now that the stakes will raise for the future and the reason of this letter will come to light, the inciting incident of this letter wouldn't you say?

I jape, there has been no updates since our last correspondence as you'll be displeased to notice but old friend do not worry for I have a letter worth reading for you yet and the important part is yet to come.  
You, my eternal companion, the fate of world and spirit, the time yet to come, was already embraced me and I have embraced you. I was not the same man when I began this letter many minutes ago and I have changed much about its contents and feel and you, my dearest friend, will do so to, in every venture.  
I do not doubt that one day in the future, to whom this letter is addressed, you will read this and wonder what you thought when creating it. You will wonder what mad man would address a letter to the future and laugh at the concept of one other than the recipient reading their private correspondence, but yet, and most importantly; you will wonder why it is still here, neatly written in the past, preserved for the future for whom it is addressed.

My dearest friend you have come so far even though you might read this letter tomorrow after picking it up from the street where I will leave it for you. You will wonder if I'm right, which I assure you I am in this regard, and you will have to refer to the small green book filled with letters addressed to me that tell tall tales of your improvements.

Dear Future, on 295 11, 31st street.  
You are great, and it is only I that make you worry otherwise when i get stuck in your eyes.

Yours truly,  
and always,  
The Past.


End file.
